In a Garden Summer House
by Han Xiang
Summary: A take on the story of Diao Chan and Lu Bu. Based partly on Dynasty Warriors, and partly on the novel Romance of The Three Kingdoms. M for later content.
1. Prologue

**In A Garden Summer House**

Rumors had been rampant in Luo Yang for months. Whispers of floods and plagues. Ill omens. Portents of the displeasure of the heavens themselves at the tyranny of Dong Zhuo. The earthquake had hit two days before, and the damage was extensive enough that even the more sturdy built houses of the capital's wealthy had not escaped. As she walked back from the market, Diao noted the collapsed roof sections and broken walls along the familiar route.

"Daddy!" A young girl's excited voice broke the quiet afternoon. Diao was pretty sure she'd heard the exuberant greeting before. As she turned the corner, though, a break in the garden wall created by the earthquake gave her her first glimpse of it's inhabitants.

The young girl wasn't even ten years of age. Her dark hair had once been styled in a bun, but it was now slightly in disarray. Much like her robes, askew and dirtied from whatever games she'd been playing in the garden. She ran across the grass to the arms of the warrior waiting for her.

"Ling Qi!" He caught her around the waist, tossing her in the air as if she were as light and insubstantial as a doll.

The little girl girl gave a scream of delight as he caught her. "Again!"

The warrior gave a hearty laugh and Diao froze in place. He was still dressed in his armor, golden plates shining in the sun. The blood red cape falling from his shoulders blew in the light breeze - as did the distinctive feathers flowing from his helmet. Lu Bu, the most feared warrior in the land, smiled fondly at his young daughter. Though dressed for combat the picture he presented in that moment was a far cry from the fearsome beast said to be able to kill his opponents with his mere presence alone. He cradled the child in his arms gently, his face full of honest affection.

Ling Qi caught one of the feathers in her hand. "Your helmet's still silly, Daddy."

Any grown man who'd said the same would probably have died before he took his next breath. But at the little girl's words, Lu Bu only laughed. "Is that so? Well, perhaps I should change it." He glanced around the garden. "Maybe I should put those on my helmet."

Diao couldn't see what he pointed at, as it was hidden behind the garden wall. Ling Qi's nose scrunched up, though. "Daddy, those are flowers. You're being silly."

Lu Bu grinned. "Well, maybe I should cut off your hair and put it on my helmet."

Ling Qi squeaked, one hand covering the bun. "Daddy, you aren't cutting off my hair!" She exclaimed.

"Oh...so maybe I should just but Ling Qi on my helmet!" He raised her high in the air as if to do just that.

Ling Qi squealed, flailing with her arms and legs. "Daddy!" Another toss, another scream, and the girl was back in his arms. "Again!"

Suddenly aware she was intruding on a private moment, Diao hurried up the street away from the happy scene. But the memory of the warrior playing with his daughter refused to leave her mind, and she knew her perception of the man behind the feared legend was now forever changed.

And so our story begins...

**_Han Xiang_**

**AN:** This story is mainly based on the Dynasty Warriors Games and the novel The Romance of the Three Kingdoms. A few tidbits of historical facts slip in. Hence the presence of Lu Ling Qi. Lu Bu was said to be dotingly fond of his daughter and I plan to make use of that in this fic to help flesh out his character beyond what's portrayed in the games. There seems to be a strange lack of romantic Lu Bu/Diao stories out there. I love playing Diao Chan in the games, though, so I had to write her a fic. The title is from a translation of one of the poems from RoTK.


	2. Chapter 1

**In A Garden Summer House  
Part 1**

There had been a time Wang Yun had enjoyed banquets. Even in the dwindling glory of Emperor Ling's court, they had been a pleasant diversion. Under Dong Zhuo, however, banquets had taken on a far more sinister meaning. Refusal to attend when offered an invitation by the self-proclaimed Imperial Rector was out of the question if one wanted to keep one's life. But as his preferred form of entertainment was the torture and execution of his enemies, attendance could hardly be considered pleasant. One could almost feel as if those present were being weighed for the next victim.

Though the banquet so far had not consisted of these grotesque sights, Wang Yun felt no more at ease. His latest contact with Cao Cao suggested he was finding much support for a campaign against Dong Zhuo. But he feared it may be too little too late. The failure of their previous scheme to assassinate the tyrant weighed heavily on his mind. It had no doubt been the presence of Lu Bu that had been the deciding factor to force Cao Cao to retreat and seek another way. If only the warrior could be turned from the side of his adopted father, than Dong Zhuo's defeat may be more easily accomplished.

As if to emphasize his thoughts, Lu Bu entered the hall. He wore his armor rather than a simple robe, and he looked more ready for combat than to join in the feast. He whispered news to Dong Zhuo, who took careful note of what he said. "Is that so." He sneered. eyes sweeping the attendants of the banquet.

Wang Yun stiffened, fearing his contact with Cao Cao may have been discovered.

"Guards!" Dong Zhuo shouted. "Take Minister of Works Zhang Wan outside."

"I?" Zhang Wan stuttered. "My lord, what have I possibly done to offend?"

"You can cease your begging! We know you are in league with that rebel wretch Yuan Shao!" Dong Zhuo's voice boomed.

The guests could only watch in horror as the minister, still babbling denials, was seized and dragged from the hall. Lu Bu followed and a moment later a scream was heard. It quickly was cut off - leaving only eerie silence in its wake. Lu Bu reentered, still wiping blood off his lunar halberd. The tension in the hall was thick.

"Zhang Wan has long been under suspicion of treachery. A letter has fallen into our hands that proves he intended to assassinate me. His death is a small price for his crime. Let us eat and forget this matter."

Wang Yun doubted any in the hall would forget it. Nor did he think Dong Zhuo wanted them to. Zhang Wan's death had been a warning. Before long no one in the capital would dare to oppose him. Even if an army marched to the gates itself - would any inside the city rise to aid them?

Hours later, Wang Yun paced his house restlessly, his thoughts were still troubled by both what had occurred at the banquet, and his own fears that even an army could not put an end to Dong Zhuo's tyranny. Lu Bu. It all came down to Lu Bu. For what might the warrior turn from glory and wealth, Wan Yun wondered.

* * *

Diao knew that Wang Yun was deeply troubled by what was happening in Luo Yang. Dong Zhou's tyranny seemed unstoppable. Though there were whispered rumors of armies amassing to the south, no one knew the truth of the matter. Or, if they did, they dared not speak of it. In the meantime it was a frail hope to cling to. If she could aid her foster father in some way, she would. But she certainly did not possess the skills needed to rescue Emperor Xian from the Imperial Rector's clutches. So what aid could she be?

She let out a discontent sigh, perched on one of the walls of the garden that surrounded Wang Yun's house. Her eyes were on the moon high above, not on the shadowy paths of the garden below. So the voice behind her startled her even though she recognized it a moment later.

"Who is there?"

Diao leaped gracefully back to the ground, stepping into the light of the lanterns. "It is only I, father."

"Diao?" Was that you sighing?" Wang Yun asked. "Is something troubling you?"

"What troubles you troubles me." Diao replied. "I know what's been on your mind more and more lately. I was wishing I could help you in some way."

"Just knowing another shares my woes is an ease to my mind." Wang Yun told her, then glanced suspiciously into the darkness of the night shrouded garden. "Let us not talk here. Walls have cracks and partitions ears."

Diao nodded, following him inside the house. His office was fairly large, given that it also housed many books and scrolls. Aside from the desk and writing tools, there was also several other chairs in the room. Vases and scrolls made the room as pleasant as it was practical. Wang Yun took up his place at his desk, but Diao went to the window to perch on the ledge. It had been her favorite spot since childhood, as it afforded both a view of the office itself and the gardens outside.

"This matter is not so simple." Wang Yun's words were thoughtful. "So long as Dong Zhuo keeps his men in charge of Emperor Xian, he dare not made an edict against him."

Diao frowned, thinking the matter over. "Could he not issue the edict in secret?"

"Who would dare act on it so long as Lu Bu guards his door?"

"Lu Bu." She spoke the warrior's name slowly. She could not chase from her mind the image of him playing with his young daughter. "I do not think of himself Lu Bu is a cruel man. His actions are all at the command of Dong Zhuo."

"I do not share your confidence in Lu Bu's character." Wang Yun was surprised by his foster daughter's opinion. He'd certainly heard little to contradict the warrior's fierce reputation. Might Diao, having the confidence of the servants, know something he didn't? "Still, if he could be turned from Dong Zhuo's the battle would be all but won."

"Have any tried to sway his loyalty?"

"Who would dare?" He countered. His brow knitted as he contemplated the matter. "To drive a wedge between them..." He turned to glance at Diao, who was deep in thought herself. In the pale light of the moon coming in from the windows, she looked as if she'd stepped from one of the scrolls that adorned the walls. An idea came to Wang Yun's mind. For what did a man turn from wealth and glory? What else but love? The idea was not fully formed yet, but he felt a pang of guilt at the thought of what it would entail.

Diao had come to his house as a servant, but over the years her devotion to his family had made him come to think of her as his daughter instead. When she'd come of marrying age, Diao had expressed that it was her wish to continue serving his family instead. It had saddened him a little, due to his paternal affection for her, but it was not a surprising choice. Many servants spent their lives dedicated to the families they served and nothing else. They did not marry, nor have families of their own. What he had planned would mean the sacrifice of that, and so much more. If the plot was revealed, she could even lose her life in the end. Her previous sacrifices made in vain.

"Diao..." He spoke her name softly.

She turned to look at him. "Father?"

"Are you willing to risk your life on this task?"

Diao paused, taken back by the question. For a long moment she was silent. She wasn't certain what plan Wang Yun had come up with, but she knew not to take the question he'd asked lightly. She loved the Wangs as dearly as her own parents. When her own family had died during a later uprising of the Yellow Turbans, it had been Wang Yun who took her in. She'd dedicated her life to him and his family, and she'd had no regrets in doing so. But a life of service was not what he was asking. Could she face death for them? Could she face worse?

Finally she stood up, coming around to face him. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees. "Lord Wang Yun, you have always cared for me and done your best to see my worries were few. To repay even a token of the happiness, I would not shrink from a myriad of deaths."

Wang Yun placed a hand under her arm, urging her to stand. Diao did, gazing at him with a serious expression that mirrored his own. "My dear, brave Diao. It may be that the fate of the kingdom itself rests in your hands. I only hope you will not learn to hate me for what you will suffer."

"I could never hate you. Only tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

Court held no interest for Lu Bu. It always seemed to him that so much time was wasted talking instead of doing that it led to more problems than it solved. Li Su had laughed when he'd told him so, and asked how they were to know what problems needed fixed without court. To that he'd had no answer. Still, the necessity of court made it no less tedious, and he was glad when Dong Zhuo announced it was closed for the day.

After seeing the Imperial Rector to his carriage, he headed for his own abode. The city had suffered some damage from earthquakes a few months before. The wealthy had afforded repairs for their own dwellings, but Dong Zhuo had not allotted money from the royal treasury for the public locations. Nor to aid the city's poor, who could not afford to fix up their homes. Some had been left homeless in the aftermath. Only due to his own insistence had money been given to see that the army's barracks and the city's gates were repaired. And it had taken several arguments to even attain that.

Though he kept on a strict look as he paced by the more damaged areas, he inwardly was disturbed at the state of disrepair the city seemed to be falling into. Dong Zhuo had spent a fortune on Meiwo, his personal retreat away from Luo Yang. But for the capital itself, he did not spend a coin. He tried to push aside such thoughts. It was up to the ministers to petition for better care in the city itself. He was responsible for it's protection, not it's upkeep. A part of him still felt disturbed, though, as he followed the streets to his home.

The servants greeted him with smiles that seemed amused. That usually meant Ling Qi was up to something. Without even having to ask, he was told he would find his daughter in the main hall. It was not an area she normally occupied, and Lu Bu knew something was most definitely afoot.

"Miss Lu, that was a present for your father..."

"He won't mind."

He didn't recognize the first voice. It was a woman's voice, soft and slightly concerned. Ling Qi's casual response turned the corners of his mouth up. "What won't I mind?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Daddy!" Ling Qi was throwing her arms around his waist in an excited hug a moment later.

Lu Bu chuckled, wrapping one arm around her small frame as he turned to see his visitor. The moment seemed to freeze time itself. A slightly worried look was on her delicate face. Her hair was in an elaborate design, decorated with flowers, though her robe was more simply decorated. A minor noble's daughter, or possibly head servant. But those things were noted in passing. No blow in battle had ever taken his breath away half so much as the beauty standing in the center of the room. The moment his eyes landed on her it felt as if it was hard to look away, even though he knew he should.

Nobody ever met his gaze. It was a simple fact. Grown men quaked when he gazed at them too long. Even Dong Zhuo had told him to look elsewhere once when he'd had his eyes fixed on the Imperial Rector for a long time one morning. But the woman did not just meet it, she held it. No fear passed through her features, not a hint of dismay at his stare. A small smile replaced the worried look, and she nodded in greeting. He nodded back, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Daddy! Daddy! You aren't listening!" Ling Qi's voice broke the moment, she was shaking him as best as she could. "Isn't it beautiful? Miss Diao brought it! It's a present from Minister Wang Yun!"

Tearing his eyes from the stranger, he turned to look at Ling Qi. An elaborate golden headdress adorned with gems was tied to her head. It was too big for her, and was probably quite heavy, but the little girl obviously considered that a minor thing. "Minister Wang Yun sent that?" He was a bit boggled by the elaborate gift from the noble.

Ling Qi nodded, and when the crown slid a little pushed it back into place with a determined hand. "It's so pretty! I knew you wouldn't mind if I wore it!" She bounced off to climb onto a stool so she could look in the mirror. She began to giggle at the sight of the headdress on her head.

"Your daughter seems to have stolen my delivery." The woman approached him slowly.

"She does that." He offered her a half-smile. He felt decidedly clumsy next to the delicate motions of the woman as she leaned against the wall near him. "It's alright. Like any child, she'll grow bored with it."

"She's lucky to have such a doting father."

"You think so?" Lu Bu shook his head. "I don't spend near time with her enough. Letting her play with a gift or two is hardly compensation."

"Your time is taken up by your duties. The city is most fortunate to have you to protect it."

Lu Bu was silent, watching Ling Qi make faces in the mirror. "We all strive to protect what's most valuable to us in this world." He spoke quietly. His gaze on his daughter, he missed the hopeful look she cast in his direction.

"Truly spoken."

"Ling Qi named you...Diao?"

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness. I am Diao Chan, my lord." Diao stepped away from the wall to curtsy a greeting. "Minister Wang Yun asked me to deliver the headdress to you."

Nothing was farther from the truth. Wang Yun had instructed her to see that the delivery of the headdress was arranged, no more. But while thinking over the plan Wang Yun had detailed to her, Diao had come up with a few ideas of her own. If he truly wanted her to sway Lu Bu's loyalty, then she needed to speak to the warrior herself. She needed to know things about him that Wang Yun could not tell her.

"I asked for Lady Lu, expecting your wife..."

Lu Bu laughed, startling Diao from her explanation. "And the servants brought you Ling Qi instead." He chuckled. "You've been the subject of a prank, I fear."

"I don't understand."

The smile Lu Bu gave her was tinged with melancholy. "My wife passed away before we came to live in the capital. The only Lady Lu at this manor is my daughter. Both Ling Qi and the servants enjoy teasing the guests who ask for Lady Lu in ignorance of that fact."

Diao Chan paused, then bit her lip in an attempt to hide her amused smile. "I didn't know that. It seems I have been most thoroughly pranked. When she tore open the packaging instead of waiting for you, I didn't know what to think."

Lu Bu nodded. "One time Li Ru brought some brocade, she unrolled the whole bolt, stringing it over the furniture. I returned home to find him begging her to have the servants roll it back up before I got there." He chuckled over the memory. "But she's never been fond of Li Ru." His face grew serious, as if the words troubled him somewhat. "I think she's honestly infatuated with your gift."

"Daddy, let's go to the market!" Ling Qi suddenly ran over, jumping up and down. The headdress nearly fell off, but she held it up with one hand.

Lu Bu offered her an amused look. "I take it your plan is to wear that headdress out?"

"I can, right?"

"It'll hurt your neck if you wear it all day."

"No it won't! I'm strong like Daddy!"

"Oh really." With a grin, he scooped her up with one arm. Ling Qi squealed, but held onto the headdress with both hands as he turned her upside down. "I think you've got a way to go yet."

"Daddy! Put me down!" Ling Qi kicked. "I'm going to drop it!" Swinging her upward instead, he placed her on his shoulders, using one arm to hold her upright. Ling Qi screamed while she was being swung, but situated herself happily once she was up. "We can go, right? Right?"

"Perhaps I should take my leave, my lord." Diao was smiling.

Lu Bu felt disappointed by her words, but masked the feeling quickly. "Of course. Please tell the minister his gift is quite spectacular. I don't even know how to repay his kindness."

"If I may be so bold, my lord, I'm certain a personally spoken thank-you would mean more than any passed on message or well-drafted letter." Diao offered carefully.

"Not bold in the slightest. You're quite correct. I'll be sure to go thank him in person the first opportunity I have."

"A fine day to you, my lord." Diao glanced up at the little girl on his shoulders, and gave another curtsy. "And to you as well, Lady Lu."

Ling Qi giggled. "Thank-you for coming. Please have a pleasant ride home." Despite the fact the words were clearly spoken by rote, the girl's eyes were twinkling with mirth. "But wouldn't you rather come to the market with us?" She rushed out.

"Ling Qi." Lu Bu lectured the little girl. Lifting her off his shoulders, he set her on her feet. "You don't just invite people like that."

"Why not?" Ling Qi pouted, looking up at him. "She can come right?" Not even waiting for a reply, she looked over at Diao. "You can come, right?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." She told the young girl.

Ling Qi wrinkled her nose in confusion. "You aren't scary."

Lu Bu chuckled. "She means she doesn't wish to be rude, Ling Qi."

"Well, why didn't she just say so?" Ling Qi rolled her eyes. "It's not rude."

Lu Bu glanced over at Diao. "Miss Diao, if you aren't busy...perhaps you could indulge my daughter this once?"

Diao offered a smile. "I would enjoy to do so."

* * *

The market was not quite as busy as it had once been. Lu Bu wondered when that had become true. Since the earthquake? Before then? He rarely went, except when Ling Qi asked him to take her. He let the servants handle such matters as the buying of food and goods for the house. Ling Qi bounced from stall to stall, inspecting everything from foods to jewelry. Lu Bu let her choose their way, but always kept nearby her. Diao followed as well, smiling at the young girl's antics.

"She doesn't get out much." Lu Bu mentioned. One stall was selling exotic birds, and Ling Qi was currently captivated by them. The headdress had gone from it's place of honor on her head to just being held in her hands. He figured she'd ask him to hold it soon enough. Probably when she decided to try one of the foods the stalls were selling.

"You don't take her to the feasts?" Diao asked him.

Lu Bu shifted uncomfortably. "I prefer her not to be at those."

Wang Yun had brought back stories from them that sickened her. But she couldn't be certain Lu Bu felt the same way. The slightly disconcerted look on his face at the idea of his daughter at one settled the question. "What about court?"

He gave her an amused look. "The one time I took her, she insulted Hua Xiong. He had quite a fit over it too, until I asked if my daughter had upset him." His lips curled in amusement at the memory. "He settled down fast enough then. But he stayed away from her after that."

"She's going to be a dangerous woman someday." Diao cautioned him.

"That's what Li Su keeps telling me. He should talk, though, he spoils her rotten as well."

"General Li Su and you are from the same village, correct?"

"We've known eachother a long time. He celebrated the news of Ling Qi's birth with me."

"It must be nice to have someone from home to speak to." Diao said slowly.

"You aren't from the capital?"

"No. My village was ravaged by the Yellow Turbans. That's when I came to be in Minister Wang Yun's care."

"Certainly a later uprising. The second or third?" Lu Bu asked slowly, trying to guess her age.

Diao nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure which though. Have they truly been labeled as such?"

"One of the ministers probably writes them all down somewhere." Lu Bu shrugged. "I couldn't say myself." They stood in silence for a moment, watching Ling Qi watch the birds. "Do you like it here in Luo Yang?"

"I've been happy here." Diao replied, glancing over at him. "Are you happy here?"

The warrior seemed to contemplate the question for a moment. "There have been happy times here." The words were carefully chosen.

Too carefully, Diao thought. To say that one had had happy times, also meant that one had had unhappy ones as well. She wondered what lay at the root of those times. Was it Dong Zhuo? Or something else?

A seller called out his wares, and Ling Qi turned. "Pork buns!" Her eyes lit up. She offered the crown to her father. "Can you hold this? Can we get some? Can I have two?"

Lu Bu chuckled, taking the crown. "Yes, yes, yes. Go on now." He placed money in her hand, following her to the stall. "Would you care for one, Miss Diao? It's nearly time for the evening meal."

"Is it so late?" Diao glanced at the sky. "I really should be getting back."

"...of course." Lu Bu's expression grew serious. "I'm sorry we've taken so much of your day."

Diao shook her head hastily. "It's been my pleasure."

"I will come by to give Wang Yun my thanks." He promised.

Diao felt a smile light her face. "I hope to see you then." Turning she made her way back through the market.

"Aw, Miss Diao had to go?" Ling Qi had several pork buns in her hands.

"We'd taken up most of her day, Ling Qi." Lu Bu told her. "Besides, it'll grow dark soon, so we need to head back as well."

Ling Qi pouted slightly, but it didn't last as she offered him one of her purchases. "Isn't Miss Diao nice, Daddy?"

"She seemed very nice." Lu Bu took her free hand - leading her back to where their carriage would be waiting.

"She knows how to dance too, she told me so. I bet she's a good dancer. Isn't she pretty?"

Lu Bu glanced over as he bit into the food, feeling slightly suspicious over the question. "I didn't notice." He lied.

"Oh, Daddy, your impossible! She's super pretty. Way prettier than most of the noble women around here." Ling Qi huffed.

"And that's important because?" He asked her pointedly.

"No reason..." Her answer sounded a little too innocent to him. He decided to ignore it for now, as he aided her into the carriage. He was still holding the headdress, and he handed it to Ling Qi. The young girl only set it aside on the carriage seat, too set upon her meal now to worry about the gift. Perhaps he'd go to see Wang Yun the next evening...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Daddy Lu Bu is too much fun to write. LOL In the original novel, Lu Bu doesn't meet Diao until he comes to see Wang Yun. But I'm switching things up a bit so they have time to speak to eachother.

I had to face both Li Ru and Li Su playing Dynasty Warriors 4 just the other day. LOL. They're among the mini generals who like to attack your back while your fighting one of the bigger ones. As both are involved in the RoTK version of the events that follow, they'll both be in this fic as well.

The myriad of deaths line is almost a direct quote. Had to use that one. LOL And other than that, for the uniformed, Dong Zhuo's banquets as described in ROTK were...ick. That's all I'll say about it. Just ick.


	3. Chapter 2

**In A Garden Summer House Part 2**

"Good evening, sir." The servant greeted when he opened the door.

The general standing outside nodded, carrying a package under one arm. "Good evening, I have important business with Lady Lu." His expression was serious.

"Do come in, sir. The Lady will greet you shortly." The servant opened the door and ushered him to the greeting area.

He set down the package as he waited. Only a few minutes later, a voice cried out his name. "Li Su!" Ling Qi ran across the room to throw her arms around the general in an excited hug, not unlike the way she greeted her father. "You haven't visited in forever!" She accused, drawing back. Her hair was in disarray, and her robes showed signs of dirt and strands of grass from the garden where she'd apparently been playing despite the sun threatening to sink below the horizon.

"I've been away from the capital." Li Su offered the girl a grin. "I hope the Little Lady Lu will accept my profound apologies?"

"Well, since you put it that nicely, I will." Ling Qi nodded seriously, only for a smile to light up her face again. "But only if you didn't come empty handed."

Li Su chuckled. "Your going to be a demanding wife someday." He walked over to pick up the package. "But, of course I would never come empty handed."

Ling Qi's nose wrinkled unhappily at his first words, but her expression dispelled upon seeing the package. "What is it?" She asked as he handed it to her.

"Open it up and see."

Ignoring the furniture around her, Ling Qi dropped down to kneel on the floor, opening the package with delight. She paused when she saw the golden crown inside. "What's this?"

"Your father mentioned how much you liked running around in his headdress. I thought you might like one of your own."

Ling Qi shrugged. "Well, I already played with Daddy's. But this one is nice too." She made no move to put in on, however. Instead she placed the box to one side. "It's a nicer gift than Li Ru gives. Do you know he brought me a dolly?" Her nose wrinkled again in displeasure. "Of all things."

Li Su chuckled at her expression. "Well, he doesn't know you very well."

"It's not just him. Others do it to." Ling Qi stood up. "They give me gifts, thinking it'll make Daddy like them more. But they don't really like me or Daddy."

"You're a smart girl, Little Lady Lu." Li Su nodded. "You're right to be wary of those bearing gifts."

"Ironic, coming from you." Lu Bu's voice boomed through the room.

Li Su winced slightly from the barb, but a wry smile curled his lips. "True enough. I didn't know you were home, Bu."

"I was just heading out." The other man nodded. "Did you just come by to spoil Ling Qi some more?"

"He brought me a crown of my own!" Ling Qi piped up.

"You mentioned she liked one you'd received." Li Su offered in explanation.

"How do things look out there?" He gave a nod in the general direction of the nearest city gates.

"Quiet. Maybe too quiet." Li Su offered in return.

Lu Bu nodded grimly. They both had heard of the armies amassing in the south. Soon, all too soon, they would march on Luo Yang. It was one thing to be confident in one's own skill. But war wasn't so simple as a duel fought between two men. "Why don't you stay for dinner with Ling Qi? I'm off to visit Minister Wang Yun."

Ling Qi's eyes lit up. "Will Diao Chan be there? Can I come?" She rushed over to her father's side.

At the mention of Diao Chan, Lu Bu paused. Her impression had been lasting. In truth, he would have liked the chance to speak with her again himself. But the circumstances that had brought them together were not likely to become a common occurrence, as he had little to do with the Director of the Imperial Secretariat. "I doubt we'll meet again. I'll most likely be dining with Wang Yun." He reached a hand down to brush a stray hair from her forehead.

A pout formed on Ling Qi's lips. "Why wouldn't she be there? She works for him, right? I want to see her again!"

"Ling Qi, she's probably very busy with her duties for the Minister."

"Who's this Diao Chan? A servant of Minister Wang Yun?" Li Su interrupted, having lost track of the conversation.

"She brought his gift. She's really nice, and really pretty. Right, Daddy?" Ling Qi looked at her father expectantly.

Lu Bu gave her a suspicious look, before suddenly scooping her up in his arms. Ling Qi gave a small squeal. "Don't get ideas, Ling Qi."

"Ideas? I don't know what you mean, Daddy." Her smile seemed innocent, but she wasn't fooling the others present.

Lu Bu only shook his head in resignation. "You planning on dinner here, Li Su?"

"I'll invade the Little Lady Lu's hospitality." His fellow general offered a grin.

Lu Bu snorted. "You mean you'll invade my cupboards." There was no actual menace in the tone, though. And he turned back to his daughter. "Go to bed when the servants tell you it's time."

"But, Daddy, aren't the servants supposed to obey me?" Ling Qi mentioned slyly.

Lu Bu tapped her nose. "Ah, but they're obeying me by telling you to go to bed. And they have to obey me first."

Ling Qi pouted at the logic, but the pout didn't last long. "Alright. I'll be good." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick hug. "Enjoy dinner with Minister Wang Yun."

Lu Bu snorted, before setting her back on her feet. "Don't spoil her rotten, Su."

"You've taken care of that nicely already." Li Su retorted, holding out his hand to Ling Qi, who ran over to take it. "Why don't we play some Xiangqi while the servants get supper ready?"

"You're terrible at Xiangqi." Ling Qi pointed out.

"Polite of you to say so too." Li Su smiled despite the barb, nodding at Lu Bu.

The general returned the nod, his face serious as he took his exit.

"It's the truth." Ling Qi let go of his hand to race ahead to an adjoining room. "I want the bronze pieces!" Her voice floated back over her shoulder.

* * *

While not the most elaborate manor in the city, Minister of the Masses Wang Yun's home was hardly frugal either. It was a large estate, with several connecting gardens. Lu Bu found himself greeted at the gate by his host himself.

"Director of the Imperial Secretariat Wang Yun." He gave a deep bow. "I am humbled by the gift you sent."

"General Lu Bu, it is I who am humbled by your presence. Please, come in." Wang Yun bowed in return, ushering for him to enter. "You're just in time for dinner. Surely you won't decline my hospitality?"

"Your kindness is appreciated." Lu Bu followed him inside, and Wang Yun poured them both a cup of wine as they waited. "But, truly, I am only a soldier, and you an officer of the state. Why so grand a gift?"

"Why, in all the land, there is no grander a hero than you, General." Wang Yun replied. "It is not to a man's rank one should bow, but to his ability."

"Wisely spoken." Lu Bu admitted, draining the cup he was offered. "But though I know well my worth as a warrior, I am not blind to others abilities. You are a great man yourself, Minister, in your own way."

"You honor me again, sir." Wang Yun inclined his head, refilling their cups. The servants brought forth plates for them first, followed by a variety of different dishes. They displayed each one to the men before setting them on the table. Once they had finished, they withdrew. "It is truly to our fortune that we live in these times. The Prime Minister has been generous to us both."

A shadow passed over Lu Bu's face, but it was gone too fast for Wang Yun to notice. "It is as you say. Though there are those that disagree."

"Surely the death of Minister Zhang Wan is not troubling you, General. He was deeply embroiled in a plot to assassinate the Prime Minister and rebel against the Emperor."

"It was not the late Minister I was thinking of." Lu Bu admitted slowly. "You have heard the rumors of armies to the south?"

"Surely they are mere riff raff. They can't possibly stand up to the Imperial Forces." Wang Yun made a dismissive gesture before starting to fill their plates.

"I wonder." Lu Bu set his cup down. "I have heard that among them are some of the warriors who fought against the Yellow Turbans. Strange, isn't it? That they should join an army set to besiege the capital."

"There were countless warriors who fought against the Yellow Turbans. Surely those who have joined the rebel army cannot be anyone of consequence."

"Cao Cao was trusted by the Prime Minister, yet he turned his hand against him and is now a wanted man. Likewise, Yuan Shao has been libeled a rebel. Here in Luo Yang, we have little news on the matter. There's no saying who might have joined the Coalition."

"Surely if there were any heroes among them, we would have heard something." Wang Yun set the plates down. He was nervous at this turn of the conversation. He had expected to ply Lu Bu with praise for himself and Dong Zhuo. But so far he had deflected the former, and was speaking of those rebelling against the latter. He couldn't help but wonder if his plot revealed before it had begun.

"Is it not one's efforts on the battlefield that make one a hero, Minister? I look forward to testing the metal of these forces with my lunar halberd."

"Even a thousand of their soldiers could not match your might, sir."

"Your confidence is appreciated. Come, let's have a toast. To the challenges to come." Lu Bu held up his glass.

"To the challenges to come, General." Wang Yun raised his own cup, and they both drank deeply. "In truth, I had hoped you would agree to dine with me. If you'll forgive my familiarity, there is someone I'd like to join us."

"Who would that be?" Lu Bu asked him.

"Diao Chan!" Wang Yun called.

Lu Bu froze for a moment, before turning to watch as Diao Chan entered the room. The robes she wore that evening were more elaborate, flowing about her in pink and lilac. Her hair was pulled up in a grander design as well. She met his gaze once again, and a smile lit her features. No gold could buy such a smile, he found himself thinking.

"This is Diao Chan. Though she came to my house as a servant, I've come to think of her as my daughter. I am happy for the chance to introduce her to you."

Diao Chan dropped into a curtsy. "General, you honor our house." Picking up the wine, she refilled both men's cups. "I hope you have not found our hospitality wanting."

"To the contrary, I have found it extraordinary." Lu Bu confessed. Diao Chan peered at him from the corner of her eyes, a smile curving her lips again. "Please, do join us."

"I would not want to impose."

"The General is a friend, you may stay." Wang Yun bade.

Diao Chan curtsied again. "I thank-you, Father, General." She reached for a plate, but Lu Bu had beaten her to that.

"Allow me." He started to fill it.

"A guest should not serve a host, sir." Diao Chan protested.

"I have imposed upon your mealtime. It was impolite of me. Allow me to make up for it." He offered her the plate.

Diao Chan's eyes were dancing. "General." She whispered. "I'm beginning to see where your daughter gets her ways from."

Lu Bu chuckled. "Like her, I must admit, I am most used to having things my way." His words were soft, meant only for her.

"I shall have to remember that." Diao Chan took a seat by Wang Yun, who pretended to be too busy drinking from his cup to have noticed a private exchange had occurred between them.

"This wine is of a most excellent stock." Refilling his cup, he poured one for Diao as well. "Allow us to toast to you, General. Our whole house, in fact, the whole city, depends on your protection."

"You will swell my head with such talk, Minister." Despite his protest, Lu Bu raised his glass.

"To you, General Lu Bu." Diao Chan raised hers as well, before taking a deep drink from its contents.

Lu Bu found his eyes riveted on her, the very air harder to breath in. He drained his glass. "I thank-you both. Let us toast again."

"What shall we toast?" Wang Yun filled the glasses.

"To the hospitality of your household, Minister. I dare say, it is second to none." His eyes slid to Diao Chan.

She was surprised to feel a blush heat her cheeks at his words. Nonetheless, she raised her glass even as Wang Yun began to protest the toast. "We only seek to offer that which we feel one of your character deserves, General. May the house always be able to provide grander to the deserving that cross its threshold." She overrode his words.

"Well said." Lu Bu nodded, waving a hand at the still protesting Wang Yun. "Come, Come, Minister. Drink the toast. You are deserving of it." He raised his glass, and Diao did the same. Wang Yun raised his briefly before the cups were drained again.

"Once more." Diao refilled the cups.

"The food will grow cold from all this toasting." Wang Yun mentioned.

Lu Bu chuckled. "Even cold, I'm sure it will be delightful. What shall we toast to, Lady?"

"To the Han Empire. May it stand strong in the face of adversity. And may we all share in its prosperity."

Wang Yun glanced at her sharply, a small frown flitting across his features. He wasn't exactly sure what reaction to expect from the toast, and was shocked when Lu Bu struck the table once in appreciation.

"Well said, again. To the Han." He raised his glass.

"To the Han Empire." Wang Yun was careful not to drink too deeply from his cup. He noted that Lu Bu drained his, though. And was surprised to see Diao had done the same.

* * *

"This night has been most delightful, Minister Wang Yun." Lu Bu told him as the plates were taken away. "Still, I fear I shall overstay my welcome. So I should leave you in peace."

"Are you certain, General? There is still plenty of wine." Wang Yun offered with a smile.

Lu Bu chuckled. "If I drink anymore, I shall not be able to find my way home. And my daughter would be most cross with me if that should be the case."

"I was unaware you were married, General." Wang Yun paused. The truth was, now that he thought about it, he knew little of Lu Bu's personal affairs. He was positive from his actions during the meal that Lu Bu was attracted to Diao Chan. But if he had a wife, it would be that much harder for his ploy to work.

"My wife passed on before I came to Luo Yang." Lu Bu explained. "Our daughter is my pride and joy, though."

"Perhaps the general could bring her to visit sometime." Diao Chan spoke up.

"I'm sure she'd enjoy that." Lu Bu glanced at her, an amused smile on his face. Diao Chan felt herself smile in return.

"Delightful. Perhaps tomorrow." Wang Yun offered.

"I would hate to abuse your hospitality, Minister."

"Nonsense, in truth, there's a matter I wish to discuss with you. But I fear the wine is having its toll on me tonight."

"Well, then, we shall visit tomorrow afternoon." Lu Bu rose.

"I shall see him out, Father." Diao Chan stood as well, placing a hand on his shoulder to restrain him from rising. "I'll be but a moment. This way, General."

"I do have a name, you know." Lu Bu mentioned as they made their way to the front gate.

"I dare say all the land knows your name. It is not unfamiliar to me." Diao told him, a teasing smile on her face.

Lu Bu chuckled. "Perhaps your father isn't the only one who the wine is taking it's toll on, Lady."

"You honor me overly much by calling me Lady, sir."

"I believe your father said just earlier this evening that it is ability and not rank that should sway us. You are both better spoken and more gracious in manner than many I have met who take that title for granted."

Diao Chan glanced over at him. "I believe earlier you warned of swelling one's head with too much praise."

"Are we to end the evening quoting what we've already said?"

"If it is worth saying once, no harm can come of saying it again." She offered, a smile lighting her face.

Lu Bu paused at the gate, staring at her. "Then if I said...Your beauty is unparalleled in this world...I can feel free to repeat it again?"

Diao's eyes widened as she stared up at him. "Lord General, I..."

"Forgive me. The wine." He turned to go, but Diao suddenly surged forward to grab his hand.

"General...Lu Bu...please say that again."

Lu Bu turned, staring for a moment at his hand clasped in both of hers, before raising his eyes to hers. "Diao Chan...Your beauty truly is unparalleled in this world."

For a moment they stared at one another, then Diao slowly released his hand. "I will cherish these words always. But I...should let you go home. Your daughter is waiting."

"Of course. I look forward to tomorrow."

"I as well." Diao stayed by the gate, watching as he mounted his horse and headed back into the city. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "I will cherish those words, no matter what comes." She whispered softly.

* * *

"Daddy. It's time to wake up."

Lu Bu gave a groan, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Daddy, you stayed out too late." The young girl lectured. He heard her heave a sigh, and the opening and closing of drawers and cabinets. "The servants are getting bathwater ready. You have court this morning."

"Nn." Was his reply.

"Did you drink too much?"

"You're not old enough to say those words, let alone understand what they mean." Lu Bu lectured her, still not moving.

Ling Qi gave an ungraceful snort. "Of course not, Daddy. But I do know your head hurts whenever you're like this, so I'll have the servants make some of the special tea to soothe it. Here's some fresh robes."

Uncovering his eyes, Lu Bu gave the young girl a smile as she struggled to get the robe, many times her own size. onto the tray where the servants would usually place it. "You're a good daughter, Ling Qi."

"Mother always said we had to look after eachother, until we found someone else to do that for us." Ling Qi frowned slightly. "I'm still not sure that makes sense."

Lu Bu paused, the image of Diao Chan coming to his mind. He was silent a moment before speaking. "You will once you are older. Why don't you go see how breakfast is coming along."

Ling Qi nodded, and headed toward the door.

"Ling Qi, have the servants prepare one of your finer robes for this afternoon. We're going somewhere after court."

Ling Qi glanced back, a bit surprised by the news. "Where are we going?"

Lu Bu grinned. "It's a surprise. Go on now."

"That's not fair, Daddy! How can I think of anything else now?" She hurried back into the room. "Just a hint?"

"You'll find out this afternoon and not before." He tapped her nose. "Breakfast."

* * *

It was Diao Chan who greeted them at the gate. Ling Qi gave off a delighted squeal as she leaped out of the carriage. "Miss Diao!"

Diao Chan laughed, accepting a hug from the excited child. Lu Bu paused to take in the scene. "Good afternoon, Lady Lu Ling Qi." Diao Chan greeted the girl. "You look lovely."

"Daddy insisted I dress up." Ling Qi said with a wave of her hand. "Did you and Daddy see eachother last night? I told him you'd be here."

"Ling Qi, try to calm down." Lu Bu patted her head. "We have to greet the Minister still."

"Father is in the study." Diao Chan told him. "I can stay with Ling Qi if you want to go ahead. He seemed to want to discuss something with you first."

"Very well." Lu Bu nodded.

"It's on the second floor. The last door on the left." She offered her hand to Ling Qi. "Why don't we go see the gardens?"

"Try not ruin your appearance before meeting with the Minister." Lu Bu gave his daughter an indulgent look, before heading for the stairs.

Diao Chan couldn't help but smile over the pout that formed on Ling Qi's lips. The younger girl took her hand, though, following her through the manor. "Did you call Minister Wang Yun Father?" She asked curiously.

Diao Chan nodded. "Though he isn't my real father, Minister Wang Yun treats me as such. I have the pleasure of calling that. Why?"

"So, he's like a adopted father?" Ling Qi was trying to puzzle it out.

"The bond is similar."

"But you like Minister Wang Yun."

Diao Chan glanced at Ling Qi thoughtfully. "Yes, but why do you say it as if it's a surprise? Is not Dong Zhuo your father's adopted father?"

"I guess so. Atleast that's what people say. I only met him once when we first came. I saw him at court the one time Daddy took me." The young girl shrugged. "Daddy says it's better if I don't see him alot."

That, Diao Chan reflected, was probably true. Given the flippancy of Ling Qi's tongue, and Dong Zhuo's infamous temper. There was also the simple fact that she was a female. Though Ling Qi was too young to be of any interest to the Imperial Rector, in a few short years that could change. Once again she was hit by the feeling that all was not necessarily well between the pair.

"Everyone wants Daddy on their side." Ling Qi mentioned. "Like that nasty old Ding Yuan. He claimed Daddy was his son too." They exited to the garden, and Ling Qi gasped in delight, letting go of Diao Chan's hands to run forward. "So pretty!"

"Ding Yuan. You remember him?" Diao Chan was caught by the child's previous words.

"Not very well." Ling Qi mentioned, turning back to her. "But Mommy told me the story. You want to hear it?"

"What story?"

"About how Daddy ended up working for him. I wasn't born yet. That old Ding Yuan guy came to the village to draft warriors for his army. And someone told him that the strongest of any of the men in the village was Daddy. Of course." She turned away to wander further into the garden. Diao Chan followed her, listening. "So he came to find him. Said if Daddy joined his army, he wouldn't force anyone else from the village to come. Daddy had to say yes then. Mommy went to stay in her home village with her parents while Daddy was off fighting. I was born there, I guess. I mean, I don't remember that part, but that's what Mommy said."

"Your father couldn't have come to visit very often."

"No, he couldn't." Ling Qi said quietly. "Anyhow, that old meanie called him his son, but he didn't treat him like one. So that's why I was surprised you like Minister Wang Yun. He must be really nice. Like you."

The bright smile gave Diao Chan a pang of guilt, but she smiled back anyway. Befriending Ling Qi hadn't been part of her plan, and she genuinely liked the young girl. But she was also aware that Lu Bu's daughter was obviously a weakness of his. The nicer she was to her, the more influence she'd have with him.

* * *

Lu Bu found the door to the study with ease, knocking on it twice.

"Please enter."

"Minister Wang Yun." He bowed a greeting.

"Ah, General Lu Bu." Wang Yun stood. "Please, have a seat." He gestured in a general way to indicate any of the chairs in the room.

"Thank-you." He nodded, taking one closer to the desk so he would not loom over the smaller man.

"Could your daughter not make it today?"

"Miss Diao Chan took her to see your garden. You said last night there was a matter you wished to discuss."

"Ah, we can probably see them from here." Wang Yun gestured to the window. Lu Bu stood again, following him to take in the view below. In the garden, Ling Qi was wandering around looking at the plants and fountains. She seemed to be discussing something rather seriously with Diao Chan, but they could not hear their words. Diao Chan glanced up, and upon seeing them offered a bright smile and a wave, before turning back to his daughter. "Alas, I do worry for her."

Lu Bu glanced over at him sharply. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I grow no younger. And we live in turbulent times. After my passing, I fear what might happen to my precious child."

"Surely you have many years before that is a concern, Minister." Lu Bu reassured him.

"Even so, I would be glad to have Diao Chan's future taken care of before that. That's why I was glad for the chance to introduce you to her, General."

Lu Bu turned to glance at him in surprise. "Are you asking...?"

"It would ease my mind greatly to have her in your care."

Lu Bu turned to stare out the window, down below Ling Qi and Diao Chan had begun to race around the garden. For a moment he could hear their bright laughter drifting up from below. "I do not know what to say."

"You could not accept her?"

"I would be most grateful, but what of her opinion?"

"Diao Chan knows of my intentions." Wang Yun reassured him. "We will choose a propitious day to send her to your manor."

"She knew?" Lu Bu hesitated, looking thoughtful. "Minister, who was it who delivered the gift you sent?"

Wang Yun frowned at the question. "I gave it to Diao Chan to arrange for it's delivery, I'm not certain who she sent. Why?"

Lu Bu shook his head. "It's of no consequence, forget I asked."

Wang Yun frowned, but did not press the matter. "Shall we join them, then?"

* * *

Ling Qi and Diao Chan were still laughing as they entered the garden. "Daddy!" She hid behind him. "She's fast! Hide me!"

"Ling Qi." Lu Bu shook his head, amused. He turned to smooth her hair, which was starting to show signs of coming loose. "Stop playing for a moment, and greet the Minister."

Ling Qi's eyes went wide, and she smoothed her dress hastily before turning to Wang Yun. "Greeting, Minister Wang Yun." Her cursy was shaky.

"Greetings to you, Lady Lu Ling Qi." Wang Yun bowed. "I understand you play Xiangqi."

"I do. I can beat Li Su at it. But Li Su's really bad at it, so I guess that doesn't count."

Wang Yun laughed. "Shall we play a game out here in the garden? I can have a board brought out."

"Can I?" She glanced at Lu Bu, who nodded.

"Go ahead. I think you'll be seeing alot of the Minister from now on."

Ling Qi tilted her head, curious, but followed Wang Yun to a table as he called for the servants to bring the game.

"General." Diao Chan was watching the scene carefully.

"Did you know from the start?" Lu Bu turned to her.

"Know?" Her smile faltered.

"That Minister Wang Yun wished to propose a marriage."

"...I did know."

"Is that why you delivered the gift in person?"

"I wanted the chance to meet you."

"Minister Wang Yun has no idea you did so."

It was a statement, not a question, but Diao Chan shook her head anyway. "No, that was my decision."

They were silent for a time. "Ling Qi has grown attached to you already. The news will make her happy, I think."

"You'll tell her?"

"I keep no secrets from Ling Qi. If I dislike the truth of a situation, than the fault is mine, not hers."

Diao Chan glanced at where the young girl was setting up the game with Wang Yun. What would the future hold for her, for any of them, should the scheme be revealed? Should they fail?

"Diao Chan..." He spoke her name softly.

"My Lord Lu Bu?"

"You are not unhappy about this?"

"...you could never cause me unhappiness. In these past short days, I feel as if I have more of a reason to smile than ever before."

"I hope you believe me when I tell you, I'd never do anything to make you sad."

"...thank-you." Somehow, the simple words seemed to melt away her fears. No matter what the future held, she was certain she could face it. So long as she had the memory of that moment.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Li Su and Lu Bu were way buddyish in this chapter. And Ling Qi was in it more than she was supposed to be. But I don't care, cuz I loved writing it. LOL

Everything about how Lu Bu came to work for Ding Yuan was totally made up. In the novel, Ding Yuan and Lu Bu just suddenly appear without the slightest bit of history. But I always wondered because Lu Bu's comment to Li Su, when the latter refers to his father, is his father has been dead for many years. So whatever his relationship was with Ding Yuan, it does not seem to be a very good one. I figured I'd just expand on that. Hence the story Ling Qi tells Diao Chan.

Next chapter Dong Zhuo returns, and the plot thickens. Or something like that. Except, we all know how the plot goes, but whatever. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3

**In a Garden Summer House  
Part 3**

* * *

"So. What's this I hear about a wedding?"

"Does my daughter tell my men everything?"

"Not all your men. Only those she trusts."

"I'm not sure what should worry me more. That there are soldiers of mine Ling Qi doesn't trust. Or that her top choices for who to trust are you and Li Su."

Zhang Liao chuckled at the warrior's complaint, turning his gaze back to the road they were leading their regiment down. "She tends to follow your lead in such matters..." He left the thought hanging.

Lu Bu snorted. "Now you're really just talking nonsense."

Zhang only smiled at the quip, and waited. His patience paid off.

"Her name is Diao Chan. She's a favored servant of Minister Wang Yun."

"The Director of the Imperial Secretariat? I didn't know you were on such good terms with him."

"It was rather sudden." Lu Bu admitted. "But I have no reason to doubt his intentions."

"These last few years, you've had no use for such offers. While Wang Yun has some influence, I wouldn't imagine you would feel the need to appease him."

The look Lu Bu gave him spoke volumes. "When have I ever felt the need to appease anyone, Liao?"

For a moment silence sat between them as they both considered the words. Cautious of Lu Bu's infamous temper, Zhang dared to venture, "Aside from the Imperial Rector? Not a soul."

"...I chose my path." Lu Bu's reply was subdued. Perhaps too much.

Zhang looked at him sharply. "Has he been throwing spears at you again?"

"No. He's had little reason lately to be displeased."

"Would his temperament but hold."

"Don't speak so boldly. Who knows what could come of it should the wrong person catch wind." Lu Bu hissed in a lower tone.

"So there are men in your van you don't trust." Zhang matched his voice level, glancing back at the soldiers following them.

"Ten thousand strong? I dare not trust them all. "

"True enough. But we have not that many today."

"And it takes but one ambitious fool to kill a man with slander."

"My answer to that would be to let the miscreant have a taste of my spear."

"You'd have to know the miscreant first. And since Cao Cao came close to taking his life with honeyed words and a jeweled sword, Dong Zhuo has not exactly allowed any to offer proof of innocence. Don't tempt fate."

"Or it will be my head atop your lunar halberd?" Zhang suggested.

"That isn't amusing even in jest." Lu Bu lectured.

"It's you they fear. You do know that?"

"Bold again. Are you trying to get us killed? You're skilled, Liao, but you're young. Don't be so impetuous."

"I only speak the truth."

"That truth could be mistaken for rebellion."

"Do you fear him?"

"He is not without skill. You're too young to remember, but he was a hero during the Yellow Turban Rebellion."

Liao snorted at his words. "You're too young remember." He challenged. "You've heard talk. Same as us all."

"I'm years your elder. "

"Those years don't seem to have made you any wiser."

"Keep talking, Liao, and you really will find your head on my halberd."

"Hm...now that would be a fight worth having."

"You're going to die pursuing a good fight."

"And you aren't?"

"I'll probably be executed trying to protect some fools who can't hold their tongues." Lu Bu said pointedly.

Zhang laughed.

* * *

Wang Yun waited until Lu Bu was on patrol out of the city to approach Dong Zhu and invite him to dine with him. The Imperial Rector agreed, but brought a full regiment of soldiers with him. Wang Yun knew he dare not move forward with his plan with the soldiers present - word might get back to Lu Bu through them. He could only hope to inspire enough confidence in Dong Zhuo that he would send the guards away.

As the meal commenced and he plied him with flattery he visibly grew more at ease. When he invited him to stay past the meal he was confident in his response and was not disappointed. Dong Zhuo sent the guards away and they retired to a more comfortable chamber - alone save for a set of musicians he had hired for the occasion.

"I have been reading the stars much of late, my lord." He mentioned, refilling his wine glass. "And I have seen evidence that your house will rise to even greater power and influences."

"Is that so." Dong Zhuo glanced at him. "I'm already the Imperial Rector. Perhaps you speak of other members of my family."

"Though I have no doubt their stars rise in ascension with yours, it is your star that shines the brightest, my lord."

Dong Zhuo looked at him with wary interest. "These musicians bore me. Send them away."

Wang Yun nodded, and went to pay the musicians and send them off. When he returned, Dong Zhuo was refilling his glass. "You are most wise, Imperial Rector. Those who are merely paid help can rarely be trusted with discretion."

"Come, now that we're alone, tell me if your words meant as I thought. No more riddles. Say it plainly."

Wang Yun nodded, retaking his seat. "The star of the Han is fading. And all around us we see further signs of this truth. A new star will soon ascend to take it's place."

"And you believe that star is mine."

"Of all the current heroes whose stars I have read, I see no other more likely than yours."

Dong Zhuo's smile chilled Wang Yun to the bone, but he kept his expression unchanged. "If this indeed comes to pass, you and your family will profit greatly for your willingness to tell me of these portents. Bring more wine, and let us toast to the future."

"At once, my lord. But if I may be so bold, I have a servant in my household whose dance is a thing to behold. To celebrate, shall I have her come entertain us?"

"An excellent suggestion. Fetch her at once."

"As you wish, Imperial Rector."

* * *

Diao paced her room. She was dressed less richly for the meeting with Dong Zhuo than she had been for Lu Bu. Though grand in its own way, the gown was far more alluring and revealing. It was meant for entertainment, not for meeting. She'd chosen it on purpose, but it seemed to emphasize in her mind the different approach between the warrior and the lord.

To Lu Bu, she'd been presented as a daughter of the family. A potential wife. To Dong Zhuo she was a mere servant. A dancer. Nothing more.

It had been easy, perhaps too easy, to flirt with Lu Bu. She had forced herself to face the fact that she was as attracted to the fierce General as he was to her. And seeing him interact with Ling Qi touched her deeply. It was dangerous to let herself dwell on it, though. If she let herself think too much, let herself feel too much, it could hinder all their plans.

A knock alerted her that her time was up. "Diao Chan... are you prepared?" Wang Yun asked her.

"...I am."

"...There's still time to change your mind."

Wang Yun's gentle offer made it clear he'd heard her hesitation and sympathized with it. If she backed out, he wouldn't blame her. But she would blame herself. Since being orphaned in one of the uprisings of the Yellow Turbans, Wang Yun had been master, mentor, and father to her. She wouldn't let him down now.

"I'm ready." She told him.

"I will start to play the qin shortly."

"I'll be waiting."

When his footsteps faded, she followed his path downstairs to the chambers where Dong Zhuo awaited.

"I am not a trained musician, but as all those of scholarly persuasion, I have been known to dabble. I hope it pleases you, Imperial Rector." Wang Yun's voice was humble and pleasant.

Diao closed her eyes as the first chords played, then she stepped into the room. She kept her eyes closed at first - letting the music envelope her as she moved with it. At one point she heard the clink of a glass being set down, but no words were spoken.

When she opened her eyes she found Dong Zhuo's gaze riveted to her. Not unexpectedly, they weren't on her face, and he did not seem to notice that she was looking at him.

She'd seen him pass by a few times in the streets, usually in a carriage. Brief glances. The view was no better in person. His mouth was set in a leer as she danced, and she could smell the alcohol he'd been consuming even at a distance. It was his eyes that bothered her the most though, when he finally raised them to hers.

There was an emptiness to them. As if he was missing something that should be there. It wasn't that there was no emotion. She could see the lust in his gaze.

Lu Bu's eyes held the wildness of a nature itself, but his piercing stare had not frightened her.

The emptiness in Dong Zhuo's scared her to the core.

She twirled away, grateful for the reprieve the music granted her. It wasn't long, however, before the music tapered away, and came to an end.

"Magnificent." Dong Zhuo spoke when she'd come to a stop.

Diao bowed. "You honor me, Imperial Rector."

"What is her name, Wang Yun?"

"Diao Chan, my lord." He answered.

"Come closer, my lovely."

Diao stepped closer, bringing a smile to her lips. "Our household is honored by your presence, my lord. I have often heard your virtues praised by Minister Wang Yun."

"As well he should." Sitting forward, he reached out a hand to brush along her side. "And how do you find me?"

"I am rather overwhelmed by your presence, Imperial Rector. You are all they speak of and more."

She wanted to pull away from the intrusive touch, but training held her in place. The original head maid of the Wang family had been strict, occasionally - Diao had personally felt - to the point of cruelty. But she'd served the Wang family her whole life, specifically in Luo Yang. She'd often said that the capital was a place where a wrong word or glance could instantly bring death or dishonor. The maids were trained to ignore any touch - be it lecherous or painful. To react, the woman had said, was to invite further torment. Ignore it, and they would most likely seek other prey.

By all accounts the court under the rule of Emperor Ling - or, more honestly, the ten eunuchs who had truly been in charge - had been no less treacherous than under Dong Zhuo. More outwardly civil, but full of just as much intrigue and death.

"Sheer perfection. Where have you been hiding her, Wang Yun?" Dong Zhuo turned back to his minister.

"She has long been a servant in my household, my lord. But if she pleases you, I would gladly make a gift of her."

"Excellent. I'll take her with me this very night!" He announced. "Come, Minister. Let us drink to our continued prosperity."

* * *

Lu Bu had returned with his troop late in the night. As they headed back towards the barracks he spotted the royal carriage and ordered the troops to the sides of the road.

The curtains were not drawn, and he wasn't surprised to see Dong Zhuo in the carriage as it passed. It was well known he made use of all that was the Emperor's. Be it coin, horses, or the royal harem.

But the brief glimpse of the dainty features of Diao's face turned his blood first cold, then boiling. His hand tightened on his lunar spear, and his voice when he spoke was full of his contained fury. "Zhang Liao."

His officer looked at him in surprise. "Lu Bu?"

"Take the troops back to the barracks and see them settled in."

"Yes, General. But can I ask where your going?"

"I have business with the Imperial Secretariat."

Zhang Liao frowned. "Was that girl with Dong Zhuo-"

"Liao." Lu Bu's tone was threatening. "It would be in your best interest not to antagonize me right now."

"...Yes, General."

* * *

One of Wang Yun's servants opened the door. Though the hour was too late for a visit to be considered anything but ill-mannered, nothing was said on the matter. It was clear with how quickly they hurried off that they couldn't fetch Wang Yun fast enough for their own liking.

Wang Yun seemed surprised to see him, but no hint of guilt or fear shadowed his features. Lu Bu wasn't sure whether to consider that brave or merely foolish.

"General, I am surprised to see you. Is anything the matter?"

"Minister." Lu Bu did his best to keep his tone civil. "When we parted ways a few days ago, I thought we had an understanding. And though it was you that approached me about Diao Chan, and not the other way around, I would expect, for both our honor, an explanation if something has caused you to change your mind."

"Why, General, I assure you that I have no idea what you speak of!"

"Then why is Diao Chan with Dong Zhuo at this very moment!" Lu Bu growled out.

Wang Yun's features clouded with confusion. "I dined with the Imperial Rector this evening. We spent most of the time in talk about minor matters of the court. When we retired to house's private compartments he mentioned he'd heard rumors that I had offered Diao to you as a wife. As your adopted father, he wished to see her and judge her for himself. He seemed most satisfied and said he would take her to the palace and present her to you tomorrow."

Lu Bu felt his teeth grind together, and he looked away from the Imperial Secretariat. "Most satisfied, I'm sure." He ground out.

"I saw no reason to object. Nor did I truly have the authority to do so. But with your presence here, I can't help but wonder. Have I mistepped in some way?"

"Under the circumstances, Minister, I'm sure you wouldn't have been given a choice even if you'd thought to object."

Had he done something of late to anger Dong Zhuo? His insistence to repair Luo Yang's walls? His request for more troops to be stationed at Si Luo Gate? Why would he have interfered in what would have been a private matter?

"I'm not sure I understand, General, do you mean to say his intentions were not as he stated?" Wang Yun's expression was now one of consternation. "Surely he does not mean to shame us both by keeping her for himself!"

As much as he wanted to stay angry at Wang Yun, the old man was not the one at fault. He'd clearly been blind-sided by Dong Zhuo's charm. Early in their time together, he'd fallen prey to it himself - so who was he to find fault?

"Time will tell, Minister. What more can we do but wait and see? I apologize for my intrusion." He gave a stiff bow, before turning to leave.

"Oh, my precious child. What have I done?" Wang Yun lamented behind him.

The words did nothing to soothe the anger still churning within him. Instead of returning home, he took Red Hare and rode back out of the city. He let his warhorse run wild - charging across the field, criss-crossing the road, and jumping small streams. Retreating from his burdens to a place where there was only the wind whipping about him and the powerful horse below him. No damaged and crumbling houses or failing markets. No executions to carry out that left you questioning your place rather than with a certainty they'd brought the misfortune on themselves. No rebels, whether they were an army marching toward Si Luo Gate or lecherous devils you'd foolishly entwined your fate with.

Closing his eyes, he gave Red Hare free reign and lost himself to the wind.

* * *

Dong Zhuo had fallen asleep once he'd finished with her for the evening. It took her about three breaths after the first snore had filled the bedchamber to throw up. To her credit, she'd made it to the chamber pot in time.

The maid who entered after the contents of her stomach had emptied the wrong way had brought her a cup of water that was flavored faintly with an herb that seemed to soothe her still churning gut.

Stroking her hair, the woman had given her a sympathetic smile, and informed her that such a reaction was not uncommon after the first time with the Imperial Rector. The notion was less comforting than the woman clearly intended. She offered to bring bathing water, however, and for that Diao was grateful.

She had not been assigned a room as yet, so she had no place to go and no fresh clothing to dress in. Even rinsing with the floral scented water made her feel somewhat better, though.

The room itself seemed to reek. As if it the rottenness of the one it housed had sunk into stone and fabric. Ancient scrolls adorned the walls; intricately carved screens portioned off sections of the room; a vast array of ceramic and metal decor filled the room - but their beauty was tarnished to her. A treasure hoard paid for by the blood and suffering of others.

Not sure what more could be accomplished, and still aching from being roughly used, she curled up amongst a set of cushions by one of the windows. She'd hoped the fresh night air would ease her, but her dreams were full of fire and smoke. The sound of fighting filled the chaos around her and once or twice she thought she caught the distant sound of her name.

She awoke with a start, disoriented at first by her surroundings. As the nightmare released its hold, though, the burden of her task ahead fell heavily on her shoulders. Dong Zhuo's snores still filled the chamber, and with little else to do, she opened the window to gaze out on the palace gardens.

As she breathed in the fresh air and tried to find peace in the moment, a shadow on the ground caught her eye. At first she thought it might be a piece of the garden greenery caught in the light breeze, but it seemed too near the edge of the building. The realization that it was pheasant feathers came with the heavy knowledge that Lu Bu was in the garden, watching her. The guilt she'd felt talking to Ling Qi in Wang Yun's garden returned, painful in its intensity. She had no time for regrets, though - the only way to save anyone at this point was moving forward.

Lowering her face into her hands, her plan was to feign tears. She was surprised when she felt real ones streak down her face and drip onto her palms.

* * *

Though riding with Red Hare had allowed him to escape for a time, Lu Bu was drawn back to Luo Yang as dawn lit the sky. He had responsibilities he could not run from, and though his service to Dong Zhuo sometimes felt like a web entangling him, he was not in a position to throw it away. It was exactly as he'd told Zhang Liao, he'd chosen his path.

He had not known Dong Zhuo then as he did now. The power the other man had amassed had shown his true colors to everyone as time passed, and perhaps to him most of all. He'd had reasons to hate Ding Feng. He'd had no say in being claimed as his son, and the other had always known he harbored no such sentiments for him. Not unlike with Dong Zhuo, it had been a matter of what they each had to gain from the supposed bond.

Having renounced Ding Feng, however, to renounce Dong Zhuo would be a dangerous gamble. He knew there was a new lord to serve in finally freeing himself from Ding Feng. He had no such assurances if he moved against Dong Zhuo. A warrior who had turned on two masters would not be likely to find a third. And a warrior without a master faced a very unlikely future.

It would be best to simply forget what had happened. He had not been seeking a wife. He owed nothing to Wang Yun. And yet...

The idea of Diao Chan in Dong Zhuo's clutches bothered him. Far more than someone he'd met a mere three times should. There was also the fact that a handful of his men had been made aware of the betrothal, making it a strike against his honor for her to be shamed so and he to stay silent. And how could he explain it all to Ling Qi, who had grown attached to the Wang servant as fast and fiercely as he had?

He'd found himself at the palace, instead of at his home. Cursing himself for a fool, he entered - receiving only casual nods from the guards who were used to him coming and going as he pleased. It was only when he approached Dong Zhuo's private chambers that he was stopped by a set of his servants.

"Master Lu, my apologies but Lord Dong isn't up yet." They bowed, not meeting his eyes. They never did.

"I have something to discuss with him. Can you not disturb him this once?"

"Lord Dong was being entertained by a new bedmate last night. I don't feel he would appreciate the interruption."

If he had any remaining doubts of Diao Chan's fate, the servants words dispersed them. Grinding his teeth, he struggled to keep his temper. "Even by me?"

"If there is an emergency, General, we can certainly disturb him. But if it isn't, he'd be most upset with us..."

They didn't dare refuse him if he demanded them to awaken him, but they could remind him they would all bear the consequences of his displeasure should he decide the reason was not worthy of disturbing him. Holding his temper in check again, he glowered at the two. Though they didn't raise their eyes, they could sense his anger, and lowered themselves to their knees.

"If the General wishes, we will go-"

"I'll return at a better time for him." He interrupted, his voice sharp with his own displeasure.

Striding away, he did not immediately make to leave. Instead he wandered toward the gardens, to where he knew Dong Zhuo's own chambers backed the vast array of greenery. If he couldn't have a word then with Dong Zhuo, and perhaps it was for the best given his current mood, he might at least catch sight of Diao Chan at one of the windows. Though he himself had felt an instant bond with her, it did not mean that she felt the same - however pretty the words she'd said the night of the dinner, or the morning after in the Wang's own garden. In the courts of Luo Yang, pretty words were more than often lies. Unsavory as he considered the position for her, Diao had much to gain by winning Dong Zhuo's favor. More than he himself could ever promise. If she seemed accepting of what had occurred, then it would give him greater cause to simply forget that any agreement had ever existed with Wang Yun regarding her.

When he finally spotted her, however, as he was rounding one corner, he found himself again caught by her beauty. No ornaments adorned her hair that morning. It was down, and flowed around her in the morning breeze. Her face seemed thoughtful in the morning light, if slightly pale, and her eyes were distant - as if she was seeking something in the view before her. Stepping back to avoid being seen, he debated about daring to try a conversation. If Dong Zhuo was asleep, perhaps he could get answers from her. Though if their voices awoken him...

A slight sound drew his attention back to the window, and when he looked again, it was to the sight of Diao Chan's face being buried in her hands. The sound of her tears were muffled, as if worried they would attract unwanted attention. Drawing away again, he stormed back out of the palace, not bothering to give even a nod of acknowledgement to the guards who saluted him.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

And the plot thickens.

A few quick explanations -

Historically, there are apparently mentions of Dong Zhuo throwing spears at Lu Bu because he was upset about stuff. Little wonder Lu Bu wasn't so fond of him.

Historically, however, Lu Bu wasn't that much younger than Dong Zhuo, so I'm going more by the novel in that case. While Zhang Liao was, in fact, was younger than both.

In the novel, while all the lords commit some questionable crimes of their own, I personally still find Dong Zhuo the most inhumane of them all. So the description of the emptiness in his eyes by Diao is supposed to be a reflection of his lack of humanity.

And, yes, Wang Yun is one amazing (and brave, given who all he was lying to) actor.

R&R, please!


End file.
